The Flight
by FroggieStar
Summary: Draco and Hermione slowly fall in love. They betray each other and no one knows if they will be back together again. Before they can sort their feelings out, however, they must flee for their lives.
1. Chapter One The Splash

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any other stuff you may not recognize.  
  
Hermione walked down the hall, heading toward her Arithmancy class. The teacher had assigned some pretty tough homework that Hermione hadn't found the time to finish. She wanted to get into class before the bell to finish it up. She just hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since her encounter with Draco on Saturday.  
  
It had been an excellent March day, and Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice, which Hermione wasn't in the mood to watch. She had loads of homework, piled on a few months before their exit exams. She didn't feel compelled to do it, however. Instead, she had gone down to the lake, in hopes of seeing the giant squid. How lucky it is, Hermione thought, having nothing to worry about except its next meal. He leads a good life, a life free from worry and emotions, quite unlike hers. Hermione sat down under a tree, enjoying the for-now rare sunshine. She decided that it was actually warm enough to take off her sweater.  
  
Suddenly, she heard laughter that seemed to be coming her way. She turned her head toward the direction of the castle and saw three shapes she least wanted to see. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were slowly strutting toward the grassy banks of the lake. Hermione discreetly tried to move to the other side of the tree, the one facing the lake. She had originally chosen the other spot because it had more sunshine. She succeeded in moving unnoticed. Brrr, thought Hermione, and carefully pulled on her sweater. The Slytherin trio was coming ever closer. Hermione pulled out a book she had brought and immersed herself in it. A few minutes passed before Hermione could hear Malfoy's voice clearly.  
  
"So I said to her,' Hey Mudblood! Not enough books for you yet? I don't think you've read the whole library yet!' " Malfoy was saying. All three of them broke into laughter, Crabbe and Goyle just a few seconds after Malfoy. He didn't appear to notice. "When she looked up from her pile of books, she gave this pitiful look and it looked as though she was about to cry," continued Malfoy. Malfoy broke into laughter once more, while Crabbe and Goyle just guffawed stupidly. Once again, Malfoy didn't seem to notice, and started on another story, one involving a fifth-year Ravenclaw.  
  
Anger was starting to boil inside Hermione; I'll get him back for this, she thought. As soon as she had heard the first sentence, she looked up from her book and had known that they were talking about her. It was bad enough having to live through it once with the packed library listening, but it was even worse remembering her humiliation. Hermione cringed, thinking of the loud, annoying way he had talked, or rather yelled, at her in the library the previous day.  
  
Malfoy and his friends were now standing on the other side of the tree, exactly where Hermione had been sitting a few minutes before. Hermione focused on what Malfoy was saying now.  
  
"God, I hate that Mudblood! She and that perfect Potter have got it made. As soon as I have the power, I'll destroy them both!" shouted Malfoy triumphantly to the apparently deserted grounds.  
  
Out of nowhere, Hermione charged at Malfoy and pushed him so hard that he stumbled into the lake. It being March at the moment, the water was freezing cold, far colder than it would be a few months from now. Malfoy only fell in waist-deep, but, nevertheless, his whole body was soaking wet when he ran out of the water about ten seconds later. Hermione wasn't sure what had triggered her actions just now, but she didn't care, she had been furious. She figured that it was probably his threat, and the way he said it, that made her throw her book down, spring up, and charge at Malfoy. She realized that even though she had been furious at Malfoy only moments ago, she had already gotten over her anger and was beginning to fell sorry for poor Draco. He looks so helpless, thought Hermione; he could catch pneumonia in this weather. Nevertheless, some tiny corner of her heart wished that he would get sick, it wanted him to be hurt, and she knew it. He stared at her, dumbstruck, for a few moments, evidently surprised, then seemed to regain his usual composure and smirk.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing, Granger?!" he almost bellowed at her, "it's fifteen degrees [A/N: Celsius for those wondering] outside!"  
  
Hermione, however, was so shocked with herself, that she made no reply. Draco suddenly began to vomit violently, and his face began to turn a violent shade of green.  
  
"Quick!" shouted Hermione at Crabbe and Goyle, "Go get Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle, unused to taking orders from a Gryffindor, let alone a girl, stood dumbstruck for a few seconds before realizing that Malfoy's life was in danger. They took off full speed in the direction of the castle. Hermione was still too scared to say anything but instead conjured up a blanket and performed a charm to stop the violent vomiting. Malfoy instantly relaxed and leaned against the willow. He seemed too weak to say anything, let alone further express his furry at Hermione, so he waited patiently for Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was not one for asking questions, though it was almost obvious to anyone who saw him that Malfoy had just fallen into the lake. Without saying anything, she conjured up a stretcher and ordered Malfoy to lie down on it. Exhausted, he obeyed without argument. Hermione walked beside Madam Pomfrey as they made their way back up to the castle, and Crabbe and Goyle trudged behind a few yards away. Malfoy remained still and quiet during the whole trip while Madam Pomfrey badgered Hermione with questions about what she had done after the fall. Hermione told her that he had accidentally fallen into the lake but got out fairly soon. She told her that he had been vomiting, but she had used a Healing Charm of him and conjured him a blanket. Madam Pomfrey said that he would need some observation for a few days, but that he would be okay. They brought Malfoy up to the hospital wing, and while Madam Pomfrey was rummaging on her shelves for the appropriate potion, Hermione looked down at Draco and whispered, barely audible to anyone but Draco, "I'm sorry," Draco closed his eyes in response.  
  
Well what did you think of that? I appreciate all comments. It's not too interesting yet but I hope it will get better. Wait, I'm in charge of it aren't I? I decided to go ahead and put up the second chapter just to try to get people hooked. And yes I know my chapters are short, I just don't possess that ability to write lengthy chapters. 


	2. Chapter Two The Visit

Chapter 2 - A Visit  
  
Hermione returned to the common room soon after, and tried to work on the homework she had been assigned. Her thoughts, however, kept drifting to Draco and the events of this afternoon. She though unusual Malfoy's lack of response when he had emerged from the water. She had caught him off guard, that was all, she kept telling herself, and yet she swore she saw a glint of something that wasn't anger in his eyes. Hermione's attempts to work on her homework were futile, so she abandoned it and went up to her dormitory. Pushing all her thoughts away from Malfoy, Hermione picked up her favorite book, Hogwarts, A History, and began to read.  
  
Sunday came and Hermione had finally finished all her homework except Arithmancy. Hermione knew she was being extremely lazy but decided not to look for a cause. In the small slot of time she had, just after lunch, when there wasn't really much to do, she decided to pay Draco a visit in the hospital wing. As Hermione walked, she figured she should bring Draco a get- well present but then decided against it. After all, Hermione thought, this was Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, the enemy.  
  
Draco awoke to someone staring down at him, somebody with stuff puffing out from his head. As his vision cleared, Draco realized that that somebody was Hermione Granger.  
  
"You." he snarled at her. She looked taken aback by his sudden words, but did not back away,  
  
"I c-came t-to say I was s-sorry," she Hermione as she trembled in fear. She looks genuinely sorry, thought Draco, maybe I ought to give her a break? Never! This is Hermione Granger, Mudblood, and Know-it-all.  
  
"Why you @#$$&, you're not sorry! You wanted it to happen and you know it!" A tear fell silently from Hermione's cheek and she walked rapidly from the wing before he could say another word. A few minutes later, Draco's anger had subsided somewhat and he was sorry he had said that. After all, she was incredibly pretty in the turquoise sweater she had on. With her bright, almost auburn hair glowing around her, she was just about the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Whoa, slow down, Draco, he told himself, did I just admit that Granger was pretty? I guess I did, and it was true and Draco knew it.  
  
Hermione walked out of the hospital wing almost in tears. She couldn't believe he had called her that, it was even worse than being called a mudblood. She made an attempt to push Draco out of her mind and started back to the dormitories. She was so confused and she wished she has someone to talk to. Draco had looked so innocent when he first woke up, before he realized who had come to visit him. It was in that brief moment that Hermione realized that Draco did have some good in him. She knew that is was his father's expectations that revolved around Draco head in his consicious state. But when she had caught him just out of sleep, all of that seemed to disappear, and real Draco was revealed. He was just a normal confused boy, worried about schoolwork and being popular. Hermione now realized that he hadn't meant what he said by the way he stared at her during their brief meeting, no matter what words came out of his mouth.  
  
She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she accidentally walked into someone going in the opposite direction. It turned out to be Ron, who told her he'd been sent by Harry to find her. Hermione brightened up a little and made her way with Ron to Gryffindor Tower, Ron not taking his eyes off of Hermione the whole time.  
  
Well, I don't know what you thought of that so read and review pretty, pretty please? 


	3. Chapter Three The Meeting

Hey all! I'm back. "Big cheer arises from audience." Mondo thank you to my reviewers so far: truth to the word and babmidnight. Anyway I have the next chapter here for you. I tried my hardest to make this chapter longer than the second and I succeeded. Oh yeah, I don't own anything except the plot and other stuff you don't recognize. On to the story!  
  
As soon as she entered the common room, Hermione was greeted by Harry's cry of disbelief,  
  
"Hermione! Where've you been? Neither Ron not I have seen you for days!" "I guess I've just been busy," Hermione replied lamely.  
  
Harry gave her a suspicious look but said nothing else regarding the matter. He glanced at Ron and Harry said,  
  
"Well, if you're not too busy, "his voice dripping with sarcasm," come watch us play chess."  
  
Harry saw the almost hurt look in Hermione's eyes and quickly switched his expression to one of pleading. Hermione, feeling that she had indeed spent far less time with them nowadays, agreed.  
  
Harry and Ron played several exciting matches, most of which ended in triumphant checkmates of Ron's. Afterward, Hermione said that she was very tired and walked up the stairs to her dormitory. Harry and Ron exchanged quizzical glances; put away the chess set and trudged up quietly to their own dormitory. It was barely nine o'clock.  
  
Draco fell back into an uneasy sleep and woke up groggily on Monday morning. Madam Pomfrey saw that he was awake and bustled over to hand him a potion. He drained the Pepperup Potion in one gulp and immediately felt full of energy.  
  
"Can I leave now?" he asked her.  
  
"Hold on," she said and took his temperature.  
  
"Your temperature is normal, you may return to your classes now."  
  
Draco practically sprinted out of the hospital wing, even twenty-four hours in there was too much. He wondered how Potter was able to stand it will all that time that he spent in the hospital wing. He walked to the Slytherin common room, thankfully avoiding anyone who might not be in class. Draco realized that his little swim in the lake was probably all over school by now. If everybody knows about it, he thought, my reputation must have gone down into the negatives. Salazar, I hate Granger!  
  
"Slytherins rule," Draco said to the self-obsessed wall and entered to find an empty common room. He glanced down at his watch, only to find that he wasn't wearing it. Damn, it probably stopped working in the lake and Madam Pomfrey took it off, Draco reasoned. There had been a clock in the hospital wing that had told Draco that it was 11:35. He calculated that it had taken him around five minutes to get down to the common room. Draco reasoned that it was about twenty minutes until lunch and decided not to go to class. He sat down at one of the tables by the fireplace and pulled out his halfway finished Arithmancy homework. This homework involved interpreting birth date numbers and days of the week to outline future events. He believed that the class was total rubbish and slightly resented his mother for persuading him to take it. Of course father was another matter.Draco's eyes clouded over as he remembered the last meeting with his father three days ago.  
  
"Follow me downstairs, boy, " Lucius had growled as soon as Draco apparated to Malfoy Manor, "and don't forget to lock you mother's room before you go down."  
  
Every time Draco and Lucius had one of their meetings, Lucius forced Draco to lock his mother in her bedroom so that she wouldn't overhear or interfere. Draco also kept his mother's wand with him so she had no chance of escaping.  
  
"I have to tie my shoe, father, I will be down very soon."  
  
Lucius gave Draco a half-surprised, half-angry look and slowly nodded. Draco bent down and picked up his already tied laces and used his robes to hide behind. His father went down to the dungeons. Waiting for him to open the door and enter, Draco crouched on the floor and slowly pulled out his mother's wand. He quickly slipped it under her door and locked the door using various spells. He whispered,  
  
"Good luck, mother," and hurried after his father, slamming the dungeon door behind him. He entered the dungeon to find his father standing over his massive cauldron, slowly stirring its contents. Draco knew perfectly well what the potion was, Snape had mentioned it in class earlier in the year. It was the deadly Ovlexry Potion, brewed to gain power. It could be used to corrupt many but there was a downside. The drinker would lose five years of his life upon consumption. The Master wasn't worried about it however; he had other servants brewing life-prolonging potions. What he was unaware of, however, was that Draco was thoroughly educated in the matter, and had found a flaw in the Master's plans. The rattlesnake skin in the Ovlexry Potion would combust when it came in contact with the wizened tree bark in the other potions. This was only possible however, if the potions were taken simultaneously or if taken within a month of each other. Draco hoped that his observations would go unnoticed.  
  
"It is time," announced his father, "to add the blood of a faithful servant to the potion. I am too old to perform the ritual and I do not have time to find another."  
  
Knowing that he could not change his father's made-up mind, he let himself be drawn into the ceremony.  
  
"Stand over by the fire and kneel down slowly whispering these words nonstop:  
I am the faithful servant  
Brought here by my own will  
Willing to risk all to give  
Power to the one who desires  
It." What a stupid thing to say, thought Draco, when even half of it wasn't true. Nevertheless, he obeyed. He knelt down by the fire and chanted:  
I am the faithful servant  
Brought here by my own will  
Willing to risk all to give  
Power to the one who desires  
It.  
I am the faithful servant  
Brought here ---  
Draco looked up, startled, when the fire went out. His father had taken to stomping around the room, cursing.  
  
"You know what this means, don't you, boy?"  
  
Draco looked up at his father, bewildered.  
  
"Don't you give me that BS or yours. I'll tell you what's wrong! The fire only goes out when the person chanting is lying? Does this mean that you are an unfaithful servant? Does it? Huh? ANSWER ME, YOU SCUM!"  
  
By now Draco was cowering in the corner of the dungeon. Though usually fearless, Draco trembled at the thought of his father's wrath, what he was capable of.He seemed to get ahold of himself and shook his head violently,  
  
"No, of course not, father."  
  
"Then how do you explain the fire?"  
  
"I do not understand either, father."  
  
"We shall have to summon the Dark Lord. Stay right where you are and don't you dare touch anything."  
  
Lucius Malfoy almost ran out the door only to find that he door to his wife's bedroom door was ajar. What has that idiot of a son done now? He growled under his breath, quietly, but loudly enough for Draco to hear it. Damn, thought Draco, he's found out about mother! I must leave now. He still had his wand, and he disapparated at the same moment that Lucius was summoning the Dark Lord. Lucius stood by the window in his bedroom, looking into a shimmering, transparent cube that was resting on the windowsill.  
  
"My Lord, I regret to inform you that we are having some difficulties with the Ovlexry Potion. If it does not cost you too much energy or if you do not mind, it would be greatly appreciated if you could join us now."  
  
"Having sent his message, Lucius walked out of his room and entered his wife's. It was empty as he had expected and nothing was out of place. She'll come back sooner or later, when she realizes that she has nowhere to go and no one will take her in. Lucius brightened up at the thought and made his way back to the dungeons to await the arrival of the Lord. When he entered, he found no trace of Draco. I'll get that boy back if it's the last thing I do!  
  
Just then, a faint shimmering occurring over the now-cold wood of the fire distracted Lucius. Slowly the shimmering assumed an almost human form and began to materialize. The Master has arrived, Lucius thought. He turned out to be correct. The Dark Lord now appeared before him, looking as tired as ever.  
  
"You called, Lucius?"  
  
"Yes, Master, I did," said Lucius, bowing down low before his master.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some news I'm obliged to share with you. You see, my wife, Narcissa, has no doubt run away and my son, Draco, the youngest Malfoy and heir to the family fortune, has returned to school without being given permission."  
  
"You summoned me here to solve your petty family problems?" the Dark Lord asked, anger beginning to show through in his voice.  
  
"No, of course not, my Lord. I believe their disappearances may be linked to the potion. The blood-giving ritual has failed when Draco attempted it, my Lord. This gives me reason to believe that his loyalties my lie elsewhere." Lucius finished with a desperate look up at his master.  
  
The Dark Lord considered the situation for a few minutes before replying,  
  
"You do realize, Lucius, that his disobedience will be severely punished?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord, I do. I agree with all my soul that he deserves it."  
  
" Very well then, summon him here on November 13, I will be here to discus his loyalties."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
The Dark Lord left Lucius in the dungeon to ponder the matter. Draco, meanwhile, had walked back to the castle, and was safely within its walls. He went up to his bed in the dormitories and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Draco's thoughts drifted to the present when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch.  
  
As promised that was much longer than the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't have the third chapter written out yet but I'll get to work on it if I get reviews. So please review. It's the purple button at the bottom. Cya. 


End file.
